Un nuevo día
by Hikari-nee-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu una chica que aprendió a vivir en la soledad y oscuridad de la vida conoce a alguien igual a ella ¿Quién será? ¿Que sucederá?...Entra y descúbrelo…Amuto.
1. Ella

_**Un nuevo día**_

_Hinamori Amu una chica que aprendió a vivir en la soledad y oscuridad de la vida conoce a alguien igual a ella ¿Quién será? ¿Que sucederá?...Entra y descúbrelo…Amuto._

_**Ella**_

**Amu POV**

Hola. Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, para hacerles sencillo mi vida ha sido un completo desastre. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico a mis 3 años de edad, dejándome a cargo de mi abuelo paterno, al cual por alguna extraña razón que yo desconocía, me odiaba. En la escuela era invisible, incluso cuando pasaban la lista levantaba la mano, pero aun así nadie se fijaba y me ponían como ausente. Mis sentimientos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y comencé a caer en la soledad y oscuridad. Aunque no todos desaparecieron, aun puedo sentir algo de calidez en un casi frio corazón, puedo sentir algo de esperanza de que un nuevo día llegara abriéndome las puertas a un nuevo camino en donde todo el dolor y las tristeza desaparezcan, aunque creo que está un poco distante.

**Fin Amu POV**

**POV Normal**

Amu dormía plácidamente en su cama, rayos de sol entraban por su ventana, aunque no lograban iluminar toda la habitación. Al sentir los rayos de sol sobre su rostro despertó de su sueño encontrándose con una gran y mágica sorpresa (N/A: _a que ya adivinaron lo que viene, o no?, bueno sigan leyendo)._

**Fin POV Normal**

**Amu POV**

-Na...nani?...TAMAGO!- grite fuertemente haciendo retumbar la casa

-Esto no me puede estar pasando, Amu tranquilízate, respira esto es imposible…pero que Rayos!-dije histéricamente

Eran 4 huevos, uno rojo con un símbolo de corazón, otro azul con un símbolo de espada, uno verde con un símbolo de un trébol y otro amarillo con un símbolo de diamante (_N/A: si ya se, todos al tiro, es para hacer las cosas mas rápidas)_ pero extrañamente estos huevos tenían una X encima de cada símbolo. Acerque mi mano a estos y al tocar uno pude sentir que estaban calientes _(N/A: porque se me hace que en este momento los pervertidos estarán pensando mal ¬¬)_.

-Hinamori-san! Que está ocurriendo?-grito Sebastián-san mi mayordomo, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a mi cuarto.

A! se me olvido contarles mi abuelo murió hace 3 años, y tiempo después recibí la herencia de mis padres la cual me dejaba una casa, muy lujosa, y una cuenta bancaria. Con eso he sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy.

-Nada Sebastián-san solo fue…que me caí de la cama- le dije con mi tono frio aunque un poco nervioso tratando de esconder los huevos debajo de las sabanas.

-Hinamori-san ya le he dicho que no use ese tono con migo-dijo regañándome aunque sonaba mas divertido

-Lo siento Sebastián-san, se ha hecho una costumbre-dije dando un suspiro. Luego sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza

-Te perdono-luego sentí unos brazos rodeándome logrando que me sonrojara.

Sebastián-san es como un hermano para mí_ (N/A: hermano con ventaja diría yo ¬¬)_ .Después de que murió el abuelo y al llegar a esta casa el me recibió con los brazos abiertos. No le puedo esconder mi verdadera identidad, pero no me importa en lo absoluto.

Algo se había movido debajo de las sabanas y recordé los huevos, ahora…que hare con ellos?

_Hola. Bueno soy nuevita así que por favor no sean tan malos con migo, díganme si lo tomo o lo dejo. Bueno Sayo!~_


	2. Él

_Konnichi wa!~. Bueno en primer lugar Sebastián-san tiene 20 años, ya se, ya se, muy viejo no?, pero el amor no tiene edad, en segundo lugar hare sufrir a todos los personajes….muajajajajaaj, en tercero la relación de Amu con Sebastián-san va a influenciar mucho a Iki-kun,…jojojojojo….ejem…cuarto Amu tiene 12 e Iki-kun 17 y quinto sigan leyendo mi fic…plis! _

**Él**

**Ikuto POV**

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Trabajo en la compañía Easter junto con mi hermana Tsukiyomi Utau (Hoshina Utau).En primer lugar mi padre se fue de nuestra casa desapareciendo completamente dejándome a mí, mi madre y mi hermana. Obligadamente tuve que entrar en la compañía y mi madre tuvo que casarse con un viejo…que odio tanto (N/A: _Iki-kun deberías poner viejo de m*#$%/, OK? ¬¬). _E sido fuerte con todo lo que se me ha presentado, convirtiéndome en una persona fría totalmente. La compañía me ha pedido que cazara a posibles niños que posean algo llamado "Embrión", el cual escuché, concede deseos. Yo lo voy a obtener si o si para realizar mi deseo.

**Fin Ikuto POV**

**POV Normal**

En un lugar de Tokio, Easter tramaba un gran plan, el cual involucraba a un cierto chico de cabello zafiro y ojos de igualmente color.

-¿Con que ella es?-dijo el joven observando una foto

-Si, puede ser posible que ella posea al embrión-

-mmm. Ya veo-

-No falles, o tu hermana hará el trabajo sucio-

-No fallare, se lo prometo- dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación

-Eso espero o pagaras las consecuencias otra vez- susurro el viejo(_N/A: corrección, el maldito y p%#* viejo)_

**Fin POV Normal**

**Ikuto POV**

Me encontraba en el tejado pensando en que iba a hacer cuando ciento los pasos de alguien y volteo

-Ikuto- era la voz de mi hermana

-Que sucede…Utau?-le dije con un tono totalmente frio

-No es necesario que hagas esto yo conseguiré el "Embrión" para ti- dicho esto me abrazo

-Lo siento Utau, pero hoy debo ir de caza-dije zafándome de su abrazo

-Yoru!-exclame

-Hai!-luego me salieron una cola y orejas, para después comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol, tejado por tejado como un verdadero minino.

-Con que…Hinamori Amu…4 charas…esto será interesante- luego sonreí maliciosamente

**Fin Ikuto POV**

_Ya sé, ya se, se parece al anime…pero ya que…bueno, podrían dejarme reviews para su dudadas, tomatazos y criticas que me hagan dejar este fic. Todo es aceptable…bueno Matta ne!_


	3. Conociendonos

_MMM…ZzZzZz…Ah!...bueno considerando las peticiones que me hizo LuNaShinRa: en primer lugar a Amu se le van a sumar 4 años más, dando un total de 16 años, no lo quiero poner más por cosas que no les voy a decir…jojojojojo...bueno, ejem…segunda el largo de los capítulos lo voy a considerar con mi tiempo disponible, ya que, en mi colegio me están llenando de trabajos, pruebas, etc.; en tercer lugar las publicaciones serán solo el día Viernes…bueno ahora el fic._

_**3. Conociéndonos**_

**Ikuto POV**

Necesitaba descansar, había estado mucho tiempo saltando de un lado para otro buscando a mi presa, así que decidí parar un momento en el parque. Iba caminando hasta que vi a una chica de cabello negro corriendo hacia la entrada del parque.

**Amu POV**

Estaba corriendo tan rápido que no me di cuenta que había una roca en el suelo y me tropecé con esta, pero antes de que tocara el suelo sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi altura y cuando abrí los ojos…

**Ikuto POV**

Esa chica iba corriendo muy rápido y además con los ojos cerrados (N/A: ¬¬). Se dirigió a una piedrecilla y cuando la toco se tropezó con ella (N/A: U-.-), como auto reflejo, antes de caerse, corrí hacia ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos; tardo varios minutos en reaccionar y cuando abrió los ojos me quedo mirando. Sus ojos color miel y su brillo se me hacían muy conocidos, de repente se sonrojo violentamente y me di cuenta que tenia la mano en cierta parte (N/A: Nya!~ Iki-kun desde el principio un pervertido…jijijiji…ejem…sigamos)

**Amu POV**

Me encontré con dos zafiros muy profundos sentí que me perdía en ellos, su pelo del mismo color parecía pelo de gato y sus labios muy sexys. Cuando técnicamente desperté del sueño sentí una mano en cierta parte trasera de mi cuerpo y me sonroje violentamente, me solté de él y le iba a dar las gracias, pero luego recordé que no debía presentarme débil ante un extraño y le dije:

-¿Quién eres tú para tocarme?- el tono de voz que use fue muy frio pero aun así un pequeño sonrojo era visible en mi rostro

-eeeh?... ¿es que acaso no me vas a agradecer?-sus preguntas fueron con un tono burlón.

Otra vez me sonroje violentamente y no me pude controlar y le grite "Baka" (N/A: para los incultos significa tonto, estúpido, etc.)

**Ikuto POV**

No pude aguantar y estalle en risas, su cara fue muy graciosa…ahora que me doy cuenta lleva el mismo uniforme que yo…esto será interesante.

-Oe!, ¡te llevo a la escuela!-dije interrumpiéndola, ya que, estaba muy histérica gritando que yo era un "baka" y preguntándome porque me reía

-Ir contigo… ¡Ni en sueños!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda

-No seas terca, vamos- acto seguido la levante como a una princesa

-Bájame baka!-grito fuertemente hacia retumbar mis oídos

-Mi nombre no es "baka" es Tsukiyomi Ikuto…princesa

-Hmp!...mi nombre es Hi…- iba a decir algo pero parece que se arrepintió pero luego dijo-Hitomi Hikaru…hentai- me dijo con cara de ¬¬

-Oe, yo que tu dejo de actuar así o no vas a hacer amigos- le dije, luego sentí como se tensaba en mis brazos y me dijo con un tono frio aunque algo nervioso:

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De eso-le respondí

**Amu POV**

Está bien… tuve que mentirle sobre mi nombre y no se dio cuenta pero que se diera cuenta de que estaba actuando era otra cosa

-Tsukiyomi, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- le dije nerviosa

-Mmm… bueno…una chica tan linda no puede ser tan fría- me dijo con una total calma. Esto me puso furiosa, me baje con brusquedad de sus brazo y cuando justo le iba a decir que el no me conocía para juzgarme así, sentí que se movió un huevo…era el amarillo.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta y sonrió, no sé si fue de maldad o burla, lo único que se fue que esa sonrisa fue totalmente fría.

-Mmm…que tenemos aquí…con que Charas-

-eh? ¿Charas?-

Después de esto no sé cómo estaba saltando hacia el colegio y lo otro que me preguntaba es que como rayos no se me había caído la peluca que me había puesto y recomendado Sebastián-san, y lo más importante los huevos… ¿se abran caído?, ¿que abra hecho Tsukiyomi con ellos ahora que sabía que yo poseía unos?


	4. Sorpresa!

_ZzZzZz…Oyasumi (buenas noches)… la continuación del capitulo anterior a llegado!...y son las 1:00 A.m mejor me voy a dormir…ZzZzZz_

_**4. Sorpresa!**_

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando me di cuenta de que ella poseía Charas, rápidamente la cargue…otra vez (N/A: sip, otra vez ¬¬) y la lleve directo al colegio, ya que, por una extraña razón no quería que Easter se enterara (N/A: Iki-kun eso es amor…nya!~…ejem…sigamos U^^)

-Oe, despierta, ya llegamos-

-Mmm...-al parecer aun no podía reaccionar

**Amu POV**

Me sentía en los aires, cómoda y calidez en mi corazón, pero se derrumbo cuando comencé a recordar mi infancia, cuando sufría, lloraba, era como si él (N/A: Iki-kun…^^) me recordara esos sentimientos, como si también sufriera... sin querer brotaron lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Que te sucede?- el tono que utilizó fue de preocupación

-Tsukiyomi…gracias- dije un poco avergonzada y limpiándome las lagrimas

-Veo qu…

-Pero no voi a permitir que hagas razonamientos innecesarios, equivocados o estúpidos sobre mí- el tono fue muy frio y además mostré una sonrisa escalofriante.

Toco el timbre y camine dejando a ese Tsukiyomi totalmente perplejo. Aun así no me importo; comencé a buscar el salón de clase y cuando lo encontré abrí sin permiso la puerta y entre, por mi desgracia, el director, que no tengo ni la menor idea de que está haciendo aquí, me regaño.

-Tu!, deberías saludar o presentarte antes de entrar así como así, así que , preséntate o empezaras mal las clases

-Y si no quiero-le dije con un tono desafiante y amenazante

-B…Bueno…si tu no qui…qui…quieres-dijo el director asustado

-Está bien-luego suspire –Hitomi Hikaru…hipócritas ¬¬- después todos se emocionaron y gritaron "cool and sexy"…a estos que les pico? ¬¬, mire a todos y miserablemente estaba ese tal Tsukiyomi. El director me pidió que tomara asiento, desdichadamente el único disponible era al lado del idiota (N/A: Amu-chan, que Iki-kun sea hentai no deberías ser tan mala con el ¬¬), obligadamente tuve que sentarme al lado de él …

-Bueno alumnos el profesor asignado a Ud. desapareció y se les asigno otro, su nombre es…(N/A: redoble de tambores por favor) Sakurada Sebastián-san(N/A: jijijijijijiji).

-Na…nani!(N/A: para los incultos que!... ^^)-me levante de un salto de mi asiento- Se…Sebasti…-me guiño el ojo y lo entendí como "sh…aquí nada paso"

-Ejem…bueno que tal si comenzamos las presentaciones, empezando por…-cogió una lista y comenzó a buscar- Hitomi Hikaru- ahora sí, lo juro que lo mato…


	5. ¿Por qué?

_Lo siento por la demora pero es que mis profesores me están llenando de pruebas y mis padres me están castigando más seguido por comportarme, según ellos, una chica rebelde, fría e insociable…bueno, gracias por sus reviews, y ahora el 5 capitulo...que comience el fic!_

_**5.- ¿Por qué?**_

**:::::::::::::::Ikuto POV:::::::::::::::**

Y a esta que le pasa ¬¬, ¿conocerá a este profesor?...creo que si…

-Oe, ¿lo conoces?-susurre

-Hmp!- valla…que chica, debe seguir enojada

-Oe, responde- me acerque a su cara y cuando estuve a 2 cm. de su rostro note un pequeño sonrojo…

-Tsukiyomi deje en paz a Hikaru- ¿Qué?, ¿cuando llego el profesor? Y los mas importante… ¿por qué la llamo Hikaru?

-Y si no lo hago- lo mire amenazante

-Entonces…

-Yo puedo arreglármelas solas, así que profesor puede volver a comenzar las clases- dijo Hikaru con un tono bastante frio, incluso aterrador

-Está bien Hikaru-su mirada fue triste- pero si sigue molestándote solo avísame- y cambio a una de preocupación… ¡¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Oe, y…

-Tú no me hables, a menos que quieras que te rompa el hocico (N/A: Siempre quise hacer a una Amu bastante fría y malvada *.*)

**:::::::::::::::::Normal POV:::::::::::::::**

Y así fue el resto del día, Hikaru/Amu amenazando a Ikuto de que cerrara la boca y se alejara de ella, Sebastián-san de que la dejara en paz e Ikuto haciendo caso omiso de ambos.

**::::::::::::::::Amu POV:::::::::::::::**

Maldición!, pasar todo un día con ese Tsukiyomi no fue de lo lindo ¬¬, y más encima por culpa de ese tuve que herir a Sebastián-san, ojala me perdone…

Iba llegando a la salida de la escuela cuando veo a Sebastián-san junto con una chica que creo que es de mi salón, esta la sostiene del brazo y sonríe descaradamente. Me acerco a ellos, toco el hombro de la chica y ella voltea a verme, le regalo unas de mis miradas atemorizantes logrando que ella se asustara y soltara a MI… profesor.

-Yo que tú me alejo de él si no quieres quedarte sin brazos- le dije a la chica y está bastante asustada sale corriendo dejando me a mí y a Sebastián-san. Lo escucho reír, luego siento su respiración cerca de mi oído

-Nunca creí que fueras tan celosa…_Amu- _mi nombre salió de sus labios tan dulcemente que no puede evitar sonrojarme

-Hmp!, vámonos ya antes de que me den ganas de matar a alguien- dicho lo ultimo sonrió, tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta el auto.

Todo el trayecto fue silencio, pero no incomodo. Yo iba mirando por mi ventana como comenzaba a llover y Sebastián-san obviamente con su mirada fija en la calle

-¿Recuerdas ese día?-le pregunte

-¿Que si lo recuerdo?, claro que si! Jamás me iba a olvidar

-Era un día…-dije yo

-similar…- siguió el

-a este -dijimos los dos al unísono

-Sebastián-san-lo llame

-¿Qué sucede?-su tono fue tierno y dulce, era como si no quería que recordara ese día

-Gracias- fue más como un susurro, un soplido del viento, algo que nadie podría escuchar, pero el si

-De nada…pequeña-

Cuando llegamos a un seguía lloviendo, así que, bajamos rápidamente del auto y entramos a la casa. Hay dentro Sebastián-san hizo fuego en la chimenea y yo me dedique a preparar chocolate caliente (N/A: algo me dice que el término "caliente" los hizo pensar mal…¬¬), nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea y nos servimos el chocolate en completo silencio

**:::::::::::::::Ikuto POV:::::::::::::::**

Maldición!, porque justo ahora llueve…malditos climatólogos…porque nunca le aciertan al tiempo

-Yoru!-llame a mi Chara (N/A: estoy dejando mucho de lado a los(as) Charas…bueno ellos(as) pronto nacerán)

-Ikuto~nya!- luego me aparecieron orejas y cola de gato, comencé a saltar rápidamente de tejado en tejado para no mojarme.

Cuando finalmente y desgraciadamente llegue a la compañía Easter, Utau me esperaba en la entrada

-Ikuto!- corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo

-Ya Utau, suéltame-

-Si- y me soltó

-Ikuto, yo conseguiré el Embrión para ti- lo siento Utau, no te quiero meter en esto- pensé

Entre y me dirigí en donde se encontraba el director. Al entrar este miraba la ciudad de su gran ventanal

-¿Cómo fue la caza?

-Excelente

-Dentro de una semana necesito saber todo sobre esa chica

-No tardare

-Eso espero, porque mi paciencia se agota

-Algo más?

-Si, algo muy importante

-Qué?

-Primera: No te enamores, segunda: ten cuidado con lo que haces y tercera…no confíes en nadie, porque nadie es quien dice ser-después de lo ultimo callo un rayo alumbrando todo, recordé a una cierta chica de cabellos negros, ojos dorados y de corazón frio…¿pero…por qué?...


	6. Gracias

_**6.- Gracias**_

**::::::::::::::::Normal POV::::::::::::::::**

En una casa, en un cuarto, una chica tenía un sueño…más bien…una pesadilla, pero no cualquier pesadilla, una pesadilla donde todo era frio, oscuro, tenebroso, solo y aterrador.

**::::::::::::::::Amu POV::::::::::::::::**

_-Ayuda, ayuda, por favor…alguien ayúdeme- mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas , pasando por ellas, terminando en el vacio de ese lugar. Quería gritar, pero no me salía la voz, con mucho esfuerzo pude susurrar "Auxilio"_

_-¿Por qué lloras?-eh? De quién es esa voz?-_

_-¿Por qué estás sola?-Otra voz? Quiénes son?_

_-¿Por qué no tienes nada?- Por favor…paren_

_-¿Por qué estas perdida?- levante un poco la cabeza y en medio de la oscuridad me encontré a 4 personitas, una tenia ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello suelto del mismo color , llevaba un vestido negro con rojo a cuadrilles, zapatitos de bailarina y llevaba un cintillo en su cabeza, este tenía un diadema de corazón pero con una X encima de este; la segunda personita tenia ojos azul muy oscuros, una blusa negra y encima una chaquetita azul sin mangas, unos short negros, zapatitos azules y llevaba una boina negra con una diadema de espada, también con una X encima, su cabello azul era corto ; la tercera personita tenia ojos azules, no tanto como la segunda, llevaba un vestido liso color verde oscuro, unos guantes negros, zapatitos de bailarina del mismo color que su vestido, su cabello era negro recogido en el lado derecho de su cabecita dejando mechones largos en ambos lados de su cara, una diadema de trébol con una X encima; y la cuarta personita tenia ojos amarillos opacos, cabello amarillo recogido como cola de caballo, un vestido negro con unos diamantes, guantes negros, unos zapatitos negros y un cintillo naranja con un diamante y una X encima. _

_- Estas sola, no tienes a nadie, todos se van de tu lado y te dejan botada- dijeron las 4 al unísono_

_-M…me…mentira-susurre- Mentira!-ahora grite-_

_- Estas sola en la oscuridad, perdida, abandonada-siguieron_

_-Cállense…cállense!, no estoy sola!- mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos_

_-Eres repugnante, estúpida, odiosa, ¿Por qué tuviste que haber nacido?-Esa voz es de…abuelo? -Torpe, tonta, eres una maldita p#$%!-_

_-Por favor… no sigan- estaba tapándome los idos con mis manos tratando de no escuchar nada…pero así aun escuchaba_

_-Estas sola… ser repugnante, estas perdida… niña estúpida- p…paren_

_- Tú no eres nadie- dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo, sentí una opresión en el corazón y grite de dolor._

-Amu!, despierta!, Amu!-

-Se…Sebastián-san?

-¿Qué paso, porque gritaste?- su voz sonaba muy preocupada

-Sebastián-san- traicionaras lagrimas comenzaron a derramar mis ojos, no pude evitar abrazar a Sebastián-san, me sentía tan…sola

-Ya…ya, ya paso todo, clámate, estas bien, estas conmigo, no temas- dijo tratándome de consolarme

-Gracias Sebastián-san- Le susurre

-Tranquila pequeña-

_**Ya sé, ya se, muy cortito verdad?, bueno no se puede hacer nada más, porque el tiempo no me alcanza, y además tengo que estudiar como 100 páginas de puro conceptos para el día Martes, también tengo que realizar un trabajo, hacer las tareas, bla, bla , bla…Bueno les gusto?, esto fue hecho según mis sentimientos de ahora, me siento igual de vacía que Amu- chan , aunque no tanto, porque me ayuda un poco escribir XP…Bueno Matta ne!~**_


	7. Llegan y llegan mas sorpresas

**7. Llegan y llegan más sorpresas**

**::::::::::::::::Ikuto POV::::::::::::::::**

_-Ayúdame- eh? Quien ha susurrado eso?_

_-Quien eres?-_

_-Ayuda-_

_-¿Quién eres?-volví a repetir_

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…Auxilio!-_

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo, me pregunto… ¿Quién será?...

-Ikuto?- esa era lo voz de…madre

-¿Ikuto estás aquí?...oh…no hay nadie-luego de que escuche que la puerta se cerrara baje del techo y tome, como siempre, lo necesario para no volver dentro de 1 semana a ese "hogar". Me dirigí a un parque de diversiones que ya no estaba en uso y me metí en una especie de invernadero y ahí me quede dormido el resto de la noche.

**::::::::::::::::Amu POV::::::::::::::::**

No sé cómo ni cuándo me había quedado dormida. Cuando me iba a levantar algo no lo permitió, eran unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me di la vuelta y me encontré con el rostro de Sebastián-san…se veía tan hermoso…a sus 20 años no estaba nada mal, su piel morena, su pelo plateado y lo más importante…

-Buenos días…Amu-… sus hermosos ojos color rojo

-Buenos días Sebastián-san- le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas matutinas, de repente sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla, una respiración cerca de mi cara y….

**::::::::::::::::Sebastián POV::::::::::::::::**

No lo pude evitar, llevaba años sufriendo, soportando y muchas cosas, ya no podía mas, necesitaba probar esos carnosos labios, no pude evitar besarla. Aunque al principio no me correspondió, yo creo que por la impresión, después comenzó a hacerlo con ternura y pasión (N/A: mmm…¬¬…cuidadito con tocar a Amu, porque ella solo le pertenece a Iki-kun), cuando el maldito aire se nos acabo, malditamente tuve que separarme, aunque valió la pena, ver su rostro sonrojado es una de las cosas más maravillosas, y más si ese sonrojo lo he producido yo.

-E…esto…p-p-porque…lo…hiciste?-

-Lo siento pequeña, no debí hacerlo- me sentí fatal, aunque aun tenia esperanza…ella me había correspondido…

-No!...es solo que…fue algo…inesperado- eh? No está enojada

**::::::::::::::::Amu POV::::::::::::::::**

Lo que dije fue cierto, nunca pene que Sebastián-san me viera más que una hermanita menor, a la que siempre cuidaba, protegía, etc. Ese beso…ese beso estaba cargado de amor, cariño, muchos sentimiento muy cálidos, sentí…sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir, volvía a vivir. Todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando uno de los huevos se cayó y luego comenzó a elevarse en el aire, llamando la atención de Sebastián-san y mía (N/A: estaban puestos en una repisa, en una canasta), luego una luz de un tono gris abundo toda la pieza y cuando paso lo único que se vio era una pequeña muñequita de cabellos rojos como la sangre suelto, ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido negro con rojo a cuadrilles, zapatitos de bailarina y llevaba un cintillo en su cabeza, este tenía un diadema de corazón pero con una X encima de este(N/A:yey! La primera aparición de un Chara!)

-Hinamori Amu…yo soy tu chara…Amuleto de corazón…mi nombre es…Ran-

-¿chara?-pregunte muy sorprendida

-Un chara es lo que uno quiere ser, su deseo más profundo, en otras palabras…su honto no jibun*

-Amu…porque no me dijiste que tenias un chara?-que?... no me digas que Sebastián-san también sabe lo que es

-Tú también sabes sobre ellos?-pregunte

-Claro!-me sonrió- yo también poseo uno…Kyo!- de su bolsillo también salió un pequeño muñequito, este tenía pelo negro, ojos rojos (N/A: ojos igual al dueño-nya!~), llevaba una camisa negra, unos shorts, suspensores blancos colgando y unos converse negros…era bastante lindo

-Amu…mi chara…Kyo, Ran…este es Kyo-

-Gusto en conocerte Kyo-san- mi chara era bastante tranquila y educada (N/A: o. O cambio drástico de Ran)

-El gusto es mío Ran-san- tomo la mano de mi chara y la beso, esta lo único que hiso fue darle una pequeña sonrisa

**::::::::::::::::Ikuto POV::::::::::::::::**

Tenía que despertarme o iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, y lo que menos quería era un regaño por parte de una persona mayor.

-Ikuto!...el nacimiento de un chara cerca de aquí!- Ojala que sea esa tal Amu

-Yoru!- me salieron mis orejitas y mi cola. Lo único que se repetía en mi mente era: "voy por ti…Amu"

Iba saltando y saltando hasta que mágicamente (N/A: si seguro…mágicamente ¬¬) llegue al mismo parque donde conocí a Hikaru, cuando ya estaba cerca de la entrada vi a dos personas aproximarse así que tuve que esconderme y quitar mi transformación, cuando esas personas ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca pude divisar que eran el nuevo profesor y Hikaru, venían charlando muy felizmente hasta que de repente el profesor se acerco al oído de Hikaru, creo que le dijo una palabras porque ella se sonrojo, luego el profesor tomo su barbilla, comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca Hikaru rompió el espacio sobrante terminando de juntar sus labios en un romántico y apasionado beso. Sentí que el corazón se me apretaba y un odio e ira crecían en mi interior…esperen!...esos sentimientos significan que me enamore de Hikaru?

-Ikuto…ella y el poseen un chara- que?. Mire por alrededor de ellos y me di cuenta de que habían dos chara tomados de la mano…aunque uno era un…huevo X?

-Te amo- escuche

-Yo también- que? MI Hikaru dijo eso?...momento desde cuando es MÍA?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Hikaru di que no- Hinamori Amu- procesando información, espere un momento…bip…bip…QUE!...HINAMORI AMU!...información procesada

_**Gomen por el retraso-nya!, es que exactamente ahora estoy resfriada y en cama, la escuela me llena de tareas, trabajos y pruebas y además tengo que escribir 100 nombres en mi Death Note-nya!...aunque tengo algo de suerte Gracias al partido contra España-nya!, el Viernes salimos tempranos-nya!, quizás suba otro capítulo-nya!**_

_**Bueno…Matta ne!-nya!**_

_**PD-nya!: Honto no jibun= verdadero yo-nya!**_

_**Ahora si-nya!...Sayo-nya!**_


	8. Ayudeme!

**::::::::::::::::Normal POV::::::::::::::::**

En un parque se encontraba una pareja declarándose su amor y además un chico de mirada azulina viéndolos con mucha tristeza e ira detrás de unos arbustos. Este chico decidió salir de su escondite impresionando a la pareja y la impresiono mas cuando apareció una gigantesca pata de gato.

-Tú eres Hinamori Amu?- pregunto con un poco de…tristeza

-Y-yo…I-Iku-Ikuto-tartamudeo la chica de cabellos negros (N/A: Todavía está usando su peluca-nya!)

-Respóndeme!-dijo el chico felino ya un poco sacado de sus casillas

-Si ella es Hinamori Amu- intervino el otro chico

-Le estoy preguntando a ella!...no a ti…Sebastián-sama…¬¬- se lo dijo…más bien lo escupió

-S-si…m-mi nom-nombre es…Hinamori Amu- nuevamente tartamudeo la chica

-Hinamori tiene el pelo rosa… ¿Por qué tu no?- pregunto Ikuto

-Porque…- la chica acerco su mano a su cabeza y lentamente comenzó a sacar una peluca negra dejando ver su verdadero color de pelo…rosado

-mmm…ya veo…tu eres Hinamori Amu- el chico neko bajo la mirada y luego la subió dejando ver unos ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor- en ese caso tendré que cazarte…a ti y al Embrión…Ore no Kokoro, Unlocked…Black Lynx- al chico felino le apareció unos pantalones muy ajustados, una polera que dejaba ver su abdomen formado, unas garras en su mano derecha y además unas orejas de gato (N/A:nya!~ Iki-kun…eres muy sexy!...*babeando*…*llenando cubetas*…*hermano ayudando a llenar mas cubetas*…a!...gomen pero es que Iki-kun es sexy!~nya!~). Ikuto ataco a la pareja, pero Sebastián atrapo rápidamente a Amu en sus brazos y esquivó a duras penas el ataque.

-Ore no Kokoro, Unlocked…Dark Knight- al chico le apareció unos pantalones negros, unos botones (N/A: de botas ¬¬), una polera larga, una cadena rodeándole parte de su cuerpo, un abrigo largo color negro, una especie de lanza en su mano derecha y además una alas de demonio (N/A: En mi perfil esta mas o menos como debería ser, excepto por el color de pelo y ojos-nya)

**::::::::::::::::Amu POV::::::::::::::::**

Analizando información…bip…bip…Que!, porque están así?...no entiendo!...Información procesada. Me despertaron de mis pensamientos un choque de metal contra metal, si, ellos estaban luchando pero…

-Ja!, no logras ni hacerme un rasguño…Tsukiyomi- escupió Sebastián-san

-Mira quien lo dice!, apenas logras tocarme- respondió de misma forma Ikuto (N/A: Amu…es mi idea o lo llamaste "Ikuto" y no "Tsukiyomi"-nya!…¬¬)

-Cállate!- y luego Sebastián-san se lanzo hacia Ikuto (N/A: otra vez-nya!) y trato de enterrarle su arma en el hombre…pero no lo logro

-Ahora es mi turno!- Ikuto esta vez ataco con su garra minina a Sebastián-san, pero este la esquiva, lamentablemente yo me puse detrás de él y cuando lo esquivo, el ataque se dirigió directo a mí. Lo único que pude sentir fue un ardor en mi brazo izquierdo y el fluir de sangre.

-Maldito!, no la metas a ella en la pelea bastardo!-grito Sebastián-san

-No es mi culpa que ella no reaccionara- respondió excusándose Ikuto

-Maldito!...la pagaras por haberle hecho daño!- dicho esto Sebastián-san se abalanzó nuevamente hacia Ikuto, más bien dicho los dos al mismo tiempo, sus armas se apuntaban respectivamente y cuando ya estaban por chocar, y llegar a una posible muerte me interpuse en el camino de los dos parándome en el medio y extendiendo mis brazos de forma en que señalaban "parar", eso si yo había cerrado los ojos por si el impacto llegaba pero no llego nada. Cuando los abrí tenía dos miradas clavadas en mis ojos citrinos (N/A: una de las "piedras preciosas" de color dorado se llama citrino, si quieren saber cómo es busquen en google XD!-nya), una zafiro y una rubí.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron los dos al unísono…se miraron a la cara y desde sus ojos comenzaron a salir chipas…la expresión que tenían era chistosa y no pude evitar comenzar a reír, sentí sus miradas en mi pero no le preste importancia, lo único que tenía en menta era reír y reír

-Oye, no te rías-y otra vez los dos hablaron al mimo tiempo, esto me produjo estallar en carcajadas…

**-**_Amu o te tranquilizas o tu reputación se va al desagüe-me dijo mi vocecita mala_

**-**_Pero es que es tan divertido- le respondí_

**-**_Admito que es divertido, pero dime…acaso también es divertido tener una herida en el brazo izquierdo- dijo sarcásticamente mi lado malo.___Pare de reír y mi rostro se puso serio, mis ojos miraron la herida y la examinaban como si fuera un doctor buscando desesperadamente una cura para veneno.

**::::::::::::::::Ikuto POV::::::::::::::::**

Vi como paraba de reír y miraba seriamente su herida, por alguna razón sentí mucha tristeza por ella, cosa que no debería porque ella era mi enemiga y no podía tener ningún tipo de sentimiento frente algún enemigo…pero porque con ella?

-Oe…no te duele?- ciertamente estaba muy preocupado por el estado de esta y además un sentimiento de culpabilidad por causar semejante cosa.

No me respondía seguía mirando fijamente la herida, pero había algo extraño en esa mirada, su mirada no reflejaba nada, ni dolor, ni sorpresa…nada…solo la miraba y ya.

**::::::::::::::::Amu POV::::::::::::::::**

No me dolía, no sentía dolor, ni en lo más mínimo, lo único que sentía era como fluía y fluía la sangre, como emanaba de mi cuerpo y salía en grandes cantidades por mi brazo, escuche hablar a Tsukiyomi pero no le di importancia. De repente un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Maldita!...hija de ****, te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto a menos de que yo te autorizara!- grito mi abuelo golpeándome con ese maldito látigo que ya sabía de memoria cada parte de mi cuerpo.**_

_**-Yo…solo quería comer- es cierto tenía hambre, no había comido en vario días**_

_**-Yo no te he dado permiso para comer!- y siguió pegándome con el látigo. Yo no podía gritar y pedir ayuda, mis cuerdas vocales apena soportaban cuando yo hablaba, lo único que podía hacer era llorar silenciosamente y esperar a que el abuelo se hartara, algo casi imposible.**_

_**Ya habían cesado lo golpes, estaba en la esquina de la pieza a oscuras con la mirada perdida y con marcas de que había llorado, además nuevas marcas de un látigo. Cuando reaccione y con la fuerza que me quedaba me iba a levantar la puerta se abre de un golpe y me muestra una imagen sorpréndete para mis 6 años, mi abuelo me mostraba una de sus sonrisas mas cinicas y además un machete en su mano.**_

_**-Ahora vas a aprender a obedecer al abuelo- comenzó a acercarse y yo a retroceder, como yo ya estaba bastante cerca de la pared los pasos que yo di fueron muy pocos, en cambio el seguía avanzando hacia mí, cuando ya estaba cerca corrí hacia el otro lado de la habitación pero mis pies se tropezaron solos y caí directo al piso, mi abuelo aprovecho el momento y se acerco rápidamente.**_

_**-Es tiempo de darte una lección- y dicho esto movió rápidamente el machete sobre mi espalda y me creo una herida con una forma de "X"**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Esa fue la única vez en que el abuelo casi consigue matarme, y además el muy maldito me deja una cicatriz para que yo recordara ese día. (N/A: Muy trágico no?-nya)

**::::::::::::::::Sebastián POV::::::::::::::::**

Amu no le respondió al tarado de Tsukiyomi, solo miraba su herida y nada más, De repente en sus ojos veo una traviesa lagrima salir…¿Por qué lloraba?...algo era obvio, no era la herida, había algo mas…¿No será qué?...ya veo ella ha recordado el pasado

**::::::::::::::::Normal POV::::::::::::::::**

La chica aun con esa mirada perdida en la herida comienza a recordar una de las primeras cosas que hacía para no volverse loca…cantar

_**Suna no Oshiro ( Castillo de Arena)- Kanon Wakeshima**_

_**(Español)**_

_**En el tranquilo castillo que se marchita**_

_**En el sediento tiempo de cambio**_

_**Una de yo de color ceniza**_

_**Tan solo se marchita lentamente**_

Al parecer los dos chicos quedaron estupefactos con la voz de la chica, ya que, esta tenía una melodiosa voz

_**Necesito morir**_

Al parecer era cierto, ella solo deseaba morir, desaparecer, aunque lastimara a otros con su perdida, (cosa que no serian muchos), lo deseaba

_**Reúno a las estrellas**_

_**Y construyo un castillo de arena**_

_**Donde yo pronuncio una suave plegaria**_

_**Los sonidos de las huellas caen en la nada**_

_**Y las arteras olas vienen**_

_**En un mundo de obscuridad**_

_**En un mundo de silencio**_

-Oscuridad- pensó Sebastián

-Y silencio- pensó Ikuto

- Es un mundo doloroso- pensaron los dos

_**Esta plegaria se está desvaneciendo**_

_**Como el viento que se vuelve agitado**_

_**Y sin embargo la luz sigue brillando**_

_**He estado confundida muchas veces**_

_**En este frio continuo mis manos**_

_**Están construyendo un castillo de arena**_

-Es cierto siempre he vivido en la oscuridad, muchas veces he estado confundida, pero siempre me ha salvado alguien, entregándome aunque sea unos segundos su cálida luz…pero no es suficiente ahora para poder sacarme de mi oscuridad- pensó Amu

_**Los sonidos de las huellas caen en la nada**_

_**Y las arteras olas vienen**_

_**Ah para ser llevados a ti**_

_**Por favor que alguien...**_

_**Por favor que alguien...**_

_**Que alguien...**_

-Ayúdeme!- termino de finalizar Amu en sus pensamientos.

_Que les pareció-nya!...un poco dramático no?-nya…bueno hice lo que pude-nya!...Opinen…Onegai!-nya…_

_Bueno-nya!_

_Mattane!-nya!_


	9. No estamos solos

_Konnichi wa!-nya!...mmm…bueno perdón por la demora-nya, es que he estado en una depresión-nya, parte de mi casa se quemo (todo por la culpa de mi madre-nya ¬¬), alguien anda detrás de mi (enamorado ¬¬ -nya) y para fastidiar estoy perdiendo a toda mi familia-nya, todos se están muriendo-nya, *suspiro*. Bueno si el fic sale un poco trágico es solo por mi ánimo-nya._

**9. No estamos solos**

**Normal POV**

Comenzaron a caer pétalos de Sakura (N/A: Arboles de cerezo-nya), Ikuto y Sebastián-san la miraban muy sorprendidos, aunque Sebastián-san no tanto porque siempre la escuchaba cuando ella se bañaba (N/A: Hentai!...Sebastián-san es un pervertido-nya!). De un momento a otro, el bolso de Amu comenzó a despedir una luz gris y un huevo se elevo en el aire, cuando la luz desapareció dejo ver otra pequeña muñequita…otra chara…

-Mi nombre es Mikki, y soy tu chara…Amu- esta chara tenia ojos azul muy oscuros, una blusa negra y encima una chaquetita azul sin mangas, unos short negros, zapatitos azules y llevaba una boina negra con un símbolo de espada con una X encima, su cabello azul era corto

**Ikuto POV**

Esta chica… ¿porque?...acaso… ¿esta dudando?, ¿está sufriendo?, porque?, porque tiene dos huevos X?

-Oe…te encuentras bien?- ella estaba temblando y tenía los ojos perdidos…-Oe responde- volví a insistir. Ladeo su rostro hacia mí y pude ver sus ojos, fríos oscuros, sin brillo alguno y el color se había vuelto un tono rojizo, de repente me sonrió, no pude descifrarla, cerró los ojos y se desmayo

-Amu!-grito el tarado de Sebastián ¬¬ y la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, me dio rabia verlos así…-Ikuto…no puedes, es tu enemiga, no te puedes enamorar de ella- me dije a mi mismo-_pero si ya lo has hecho-_me dijo mi estúpida voz contradictoria-tu cállate…después hablo contigo ¬¬-mmm…creo que me estoy volviendo loco…¬¬…estoy hablando conmigo mismo U-.-…-_lo que tú quieras-_

**Amu POV**

Me duele…me duele mucho…que me está pasando?…mi corazón…duele…

-_Amu- alguien susurraba mi nombre…pero quien?...-Amu- volvió a llamarme. Abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontraba sola en una oscuridad infinita, de repente una luz apareció y pude divisar una sombra, era un hombre…era…Sebastián-san. Me extendió la mano y yo comencé a correr para cogerla, pero por más que corría nuca lo alcanzaba, es más, el se aleja hasta que… desapareció. No puede evitar comenzar a llorar, mi cuerpo se volvió más pesado y caí de rodillas…_

_-Porque lloras?-esa voz…esa voz, la conozco, pero…de donde?-porque lloras?-volvió a insistir, levante la vista y me encontré con dos hermosos zafiros- No llores mas, yo…te protegeré- me abrazo, era tan cálido, tan agradable, tan…protector, me sentía bien en esos cálidos brazos- no llores __Amu__…- lo había dicho tan dulcemente- yo te protegeré, y te llevare…__a un nuevo día_

**Sebastián POV**

-Debes llevártela a un hospital- me aconsejo Tsukiyomi- Amu podría estar mal y podría llegar a morir- me dijo con un tono preocupado…eh?...preocupado, por su enemiga?, no me dirás que….

-Dime Tsukiyomi… tú te enamoraste…de ella?- estaba intrigado por su respuesta

-Yo…-

-Sí o no?-pregunte desesperado

-Si- dijo él, más bien susurro en una especie de suspiro.

-Mmm…ya veo- no pude evitar que una sonrisa maléfica apareciera en mi rostro- en ese caso…- me pare y deje a Amu en una banca cuidadosamente- te hare desaparecer, Tsukiyomi Ikuto- hice aparecer mi lanza y lo ataque, pero él lo esquivo justo a tiempo- muere bastardo!- volví a lanzarme sobre él y lastime un poco su hombro…

**Ikuto POV**

Mierda este maldito me las va a pagar…

-Ven a jugar gatito- me dijo con un tono provocativo, me dio más rabia así que hice aparecer mi pata gatuna y lo ataque, le deje unas marcas muy bonitas en su maldito brazo.

-Ja!, porque no hablas?, acaso el gato te comió la lengua- lo provoque.

-Maldito bastardo, tu no arruinaras mi plan!- y se abalanzó contra mí, otra vez….espera un momento…el….plan?...qué clase de plan?

-Acaso el ratón a ideado un plan?- si lo provoco el me responderá lo que quiero

-Sí y uno muy brillante- alardeo…mmm…creo que será fácil

-Ehhh…ahora el ratoncito se cree el mejor…porque no lo demuestra- solo un poco mas…

-Ja!, crees que me vas a engañar, que me vas a sacar la información?...neko baka…- maldito, solo estaba actuando ese bastardo…-Pero ya que estas muy interesado te diré solo una cosa… yo fui quien causo la muerte de los padres de esa chica!- o.O

-Se-Sebastián…san- …"va a quedar la caga"¬¬, fue lo primero que pensé…

**Amu POV**

-"Yo fui quien causo la muerte de los padres de esa chica"- resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza

-Sebastián-san, Sebastián-san…porque?- no me lo podía creer, no, no quería creerlo, porque, porque…cuando por fin volvía sentir esos sentimientos cálidos en mi corazón, me los arrebatan, me los roban, los maltratan, porque?...porque?, porque siento que todos me odian, que todos me desprecian, que todos…me dejan sola…ayúdenme…ayúdenme…ayuda!

**Normal POV**

-A iniciado el juego- miro una carta…"El Joker"…

Una luz muy brillante y pura envolvió a todos los presentes en una especie de recuerdo de la chica peli rosa

-_Hinamori-san!, ven rápido, Ikuto-nii-san y Utau-nee-chan van a tocar (_N/A: Algo me dice…que los pervertidos deben estar pensando mal…¬¬)-_ llamo el chico rubio con ojos granate a la pequeña de cabellos rosas y ojos dorados. Ella corría y corría hacia una colina donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero la chica no noto una pequeña roca y se tropezó, ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar_

_-Valla Amu, aun sigues siendo tan torpe?- pregunto el chico de pelo y color zafiros observando la herida de la pequeña Amu- Listo, con esto será suficiente- la pequeña miro su rodilla y vio una parche que era de gatitos_

_-Gracias Ikuto-nii-san- sonrió tan pura y brillantemente que el pequeño Ikuto la confundió con un ángel_

_-Amu!-exclamo la pequeña rubia con ojos color amatista- no me quites a mi Ikuto!- dijo inflando sus mejillas y poniendo ambos brazos en su cadera_

_-Utau…vamos no te pongas tan necia- dijo Ikuto_

_- Si Utau, recuerda que Ikuto-nii-san es mío- dijo el pequeño de rubio_

_-Tadase!, no, Ikuto-nii-san es mío-dijo la pequeña Amu_

_-Cállense los dos, es mi onii-san- dijo Utau. Y así comenzó una lucha para saber de quién era Ikuto, hasta que…el sonido de un violín envolvió el ambiente_

_**Yume no Tsubomi (Brote de un sueño)**_

_**(Versión español)**_

_**El brote de un sueño florece**_ (Utau)

_**sobre el deslumbrante cielo azul **_(Utau)

_**y con una tenue fragancia **_(Amu)

_**inunda mi corazón **_(Utau y Amu)

_**y logro escuchar**_ (Utau)_** el ritmo del amor **_(Amu)

_**que en esta estación**_(Amu)_** llena mi corazón **_(Utau)

_**te amo y deseo **_(Utau)

_**que logres ser feliz **_(Amu)

_**y que mi canto **_(Utau)

_**el mundo pueda escuchar **_(Amu)

_**y aunque mi mirada por vergüenza escondí **_(Utau)

_**deseo correr a tu lado **_(Utau y Amu)

_-Cantan muy bien- dijo Tadase_

_-Pero yo canto mejor que ella- dijo Utau. De repente se escucho un sollozo, provenía de Amu_

_-Amu, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ikuto_

_-Nada, solo…que me siento…sola- dijo la pequeña_

_-Como?, acaso estas ciega o qué?, y nosotros?- pregunto Utau_

_-Cierto Hinamori-san, estas con nosotros-dijo Tadase estirando su mano hacia Amu_

_-Amu, recuerda que eres mi amiga- dijo Utau y igualmente estiro su mano hacia ella_

_-Amu- sono la voz de Ikuto- __**Tú no estás sola**__- también estiro su mano y sin dudar la pequeña se abalanzó sobre sus tres amigos._

-Yo…no estoy sola- Amu cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar para luego ser abrazada por Ikuto el cual en su rostro traicioneras lagrimas caían de sus ojos zafiros

-Esto no se acabara así- y Sebastián-san desapareció de la faz de la Tierra

Amu y Ikuto no se encontraban solos en el mundo, se tenían el uno al otro, aunque su felicidad la perdieron, podrían recuperarla, encontrarla y volver a tener una vida como la de su infancia donde la paz y la harmonía reinaban, donde reían y cantaban, donde todo era puro y brillante. Los dos la soledad se los estaba comiendo, pero al encontrarse algo surgió dentro de ellos, un sentimiento perdido hace mucho tiempo. Los dos tenían una cosa en claro: No están solos

_Explicación: -Ikuto y Amu no recordaban los momentos en que estuvieron juntos ya que habían sido borrados de sus mentes-nya_

_-El porque Amu se sentía sola en el recuerdo fue porque ella tenía miedo, miedo a perder a sus amigos-nya_

_-Alguna otra duda escribir un review-nya_

_Bueno eso es todo-nya, en el próximo capítulo saldrán varios personajes e incluso de otros animes-nya, gomen por la tardanza-nya, pero no tenía la suficiente inspiración y alegría para continuar el capitulo-nya_

_Bueno-nya_

_Matta ne!-nya_


	10. Una melodia y un casi beso

**10. Una melodía y un casi beso**

**Amu POV**

Alguna vez te han roto el corazón, algunas vez te has ilusionado por un amor, alguna vez se ha presentado alguien nuevo en tu vida y a empezado a curar tu heridas, tu alma, tu corazón?...por lo menos en mi caso sí, yo que creí haber estado enamorada de Sebastián cuando solo era una simple atracción. La persona a quien yo realmente siento algo más que atracción, es esta persona que me tiene entre sus cálidos brazos, protegiéndome, ayudándome a olvidar todo el dolor.

**Ikuto POV**

No quería soltarla, no quería separarme de su frágil cuerpo, quería quedarme así durante toda mi vida, tenerla entre mis brazos y protegerla, ayudarla, curar sus heridas y amarla. Quería verla sonreír como en esos viejos tiempos, verla viva y alegre, con esos ojos llenos de brillo, con su sonriente cara angelical, deseaba poder hacerla mía y jamás compartirla…

-Oye…Ikuto… ¿qué hora tienes?- me pregunto Amu interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Son las 10- dije mirando de reojo mi reloj y sin deshacer nuestro abrazo

-A, las 10…LAS 10!...imposible!...tanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?- se soltó de mis brazos y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro como una niñita…además… creo que está perdida en espacio y tiempo ¬¬

-Valla Amu ¬¬ - ella me miró e infló sus cachetes en forma infantil…se veía tan adorable

-Mou, Ikuto…y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Te llevo a mi casa?- le pregunte como si nada

-eh?...EH?...NEKO HENTAI!-dijo señalándome con uno de sus dedos

-perdón...pero quien es la que pensó mal… pequeña hentai?-dije burlonamente

-Hmp!- jajaja…no sabía que era pegajoso

-Ya, no seas tacaña y vámonos…Yoru!-

-Hai-nya!- me salieron mis orejitas y cola, tome a Amu como princesa y comencé a saltar de tejado en tejado

-Neko hentai!, suéltame ya!-

-No lo hare-

-Que si

-Que no

-Si

-no

-si

-si

-no…aaa! Me has engañado

-jajaja! Puedes llegar a ser muy inocente Amu

-Neko baka y hentai- sonreí y después todo el camino fue solo silencio

**Yoru POV**

Al llegar a casa de Ikuto-nya la charas de la chica chicle se me acercaron y yo como buen caballero que soy me presente-nya (N/A: emmm…Yoru-nya?...a ti nadie te cree el de caballero-nya ¬¬)

-Mi nombre es Yoru-nya, soy el chara de Ikuto-nya, yo soy su sentimiento de libertad-nya- extendí mi mano para saludarlas pera la única que la tomo fue la chara roja

-Mi nombre es Ran, soy chara de Amu…-me dijo la chara roja.- Ella es Mikki- dijo señalando a la chara azul

-No es necesario que digas mi nombre Ran, el no tiene porque saberlo- valla, que carácter más frio

-No seas maleducada Mikki- reprocho Ran

-Mi nombre es Mikki, soy chara de Amu y…odio a los hombres- esas palabras fueron tan frías que se me congelo el corazón

**Amu POV**

Llegamos a casa de Ikuto y pude darme cuenta de que no había ni un ser vivo, me entro curiosidad y quise saber el porque

-Ne Ikuto, y tu familia?

-Salieron

-A, Em… Bueno que hacemos?

-Ven, te enseñare algo…a!, pero primero cierra los ojos

-Per…-

-Ciérralos- me ordeno

-Bueno, bueno- cerré mis ojos e Ikuto tomo mi mano y me comenzó a guiar a no sé dónde. De repente paro y sentí el sonido de una puerta al abrir, entramos y…

-Ábrelos- los abrí y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Todo a mí alrededor era blanco, había instrumentos por todas partes, un celo, un clarinete, una guitarra acústica y electrónica, una batería e incluso un piano blanco!

-Es hermoso- susurre

-Ven siéntate a mi lado- el estaba sentado enfrente del piano y con su mano indicaba el lugar donde yo me sentaría. Sonrojada me senté al lado de él, como había un buen espacio entre nosotros el puso su mano en mi cintura y me acerco mas a él.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía, era tan hermosa, sentía que llenaba un vacio del corazón. Cerré los ojos para poder escucharla más profundamente, más intensamente y llenarme de aquella melodía tan cálida. Aunque era bueno en el piano no se comparaba con su violín, pero aun así solo quería disfrutar de esta cercanía intima, quería quedarme en este cuarto escuchando por siempre esa melodía junto a él. No me di cuenta cuando termino, solo sé que yo aun estaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuándo los abrí me sonroje al punto de parecer un tomate ya que la cercanía de nuestras caras era muy escasa, por un momento me perdí en esos ojos zafiros, me tenían cautivada. Comenzó a acercarse y por inercia empecé a cerrar mis ojos, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-Ikuto!- grito una voz femenina- estoy en casa!

-Ikuto-nii-san!-grito una vos masculina-femenina -estás en casa?- Escuche susurrar algún improperio a Ikuto y se separo de mi avanzo hasta la puerta pero cuando la abrió…

**Ikuto POV**

Maldición!, porque Utau tenía que llegar justo en este momento y para variar viene con el Mini Rey ese. Si Utau no encuentra a Amu y no me mata juro que me las hará pagar.

Tuve que sepárame rápidamente de Amu y bajar para que Utau no subiera y la encontrara, pero cuando justo abrí la puerta…creo que fue una mala decisión…

-QUE HACE ESTA AQUÍ?- retumbo toda la casa con su grito, de hecho creo que me dejo sordo ¬¬

-Que pasa aquí?- y ya llego Tadase- eh? Amu-chan?- momento el se acuerda de Amu? Y además donde quedo el Hinamori?

-Tadase-kun?- ok…estoy perdido …Amu-chan y Tadase-kun?...cuanto me he perdido

-Utau no recuerdas a Hinamori Amu?- mala idea decir su nombre

-TU ERES HINAMORI?-dijo señalándole con el dedo índice

-No la recuerda U-.-

-Ya Utau tranquilízate- dije tratando de calmarla

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTA ELLA AQUÍ!- creo que mi hermana debería hacer yoga más seguido -.-

-Primero no es "esta" es Amu, y de ahora en adelante vivirá aquí- dije con total calma

-QUE!- gritaron Amu, Tadase (N/A: Tadagay-nya ¬¬) y Utau

-Ya lo decidí así que no quiero oír peros-

-Y cuando vuelvan nuestros padres?- pregunto Utau

-Tranquila, ninguno va a volver- la mire diciendo "después hablaremos"

-Está bien lo soportare, PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DUERMA EN MI HABITACIÓN!- salió de la habitación, y al parecer entro a la suya y la cerro de un portazo.

Después de todo eso me di cuenta de que Amu hablaba muy amistosamente con el Mini-rey ¬¬, cosa que a mí no me hacía gracia.

-Amu, vamos tenemos que ir a comprar algunas ropas para ti- la separa rápido de Tadase y me la lleve en auto al centro comercial (N/A: Iki-kun!, mi también quiere ir de compras-nya *3*, solo me faltan las botas rojas-nya *w*)

**Normal POV**

En una parte de la ciudad, alguien planeaba una supuesta venganza. En la compañía Easter una personita muy conocida hablaba con el director de la empresa (N/A: en otras palabras con el &%&#$$%/&)

-QUÉ ÉL HIZO QUÉ?-grito el director para luego golpear la mesa

-Exactamente, él la defendió, en otras palabras es un traidor- dijo un chico

-Tú también has fallado, ella ya debería haber estado muerta y yo con el embrión, y como buena persona que soy te daré una sola oportunidad más, si no la cumples muerto estarás-

-Sí, señor-

-Debe estar muerta antes del término de esta semana o si no tú estarás muerto, recuérdalo…Sebastián

-Si

_Nya! Aquí reportándome_

_Lamento la demora-nya, pero por asuntos sentimentales y físicos no podía escribir-nya, si quieren pueden matarme-nya TT. TT, pero dentro de una semanita-nya, es que tengo que deshacerme de alguien antes de morir…muajajajajajaja-nya, a y también si me matan no habrá mas fic-nya, aunque dudo que les guste-nya TT. TT, bueno el final de Shugo chara Encore -nya no le pueden dar palabras que describir-nya, estuve saltando por toda la casa-nya ¬¬ y gritando como loca, y mi madre me pregunto si iba a venir un grupo musical que a mí me gustaba y yo le dije que era por Ikuto y ella me vio con cara de que onda y yo le dije que era una ignorante por no conocer a Ikuto-sama, el más sexy y neko hentai de todo el mundo *3*-nya ( casi me quedo sin aire ¬¬ de tanto explicar-nya -.-)….Bueno opinen-nya, no ven que me siento mal si no se cómo encuentran el fic y pienso que soy una mala escritora-nya u. u_

_El próximo capítulo se llamara:  
__**11. ¿Compras o una cita?**_

_Bueno-nya, eso es todo_

_Nos vemos-nya! -^3^-_


	11. ¿Compras o una cita? Parte 1

_**11. ¿Compras o una cita? Parte 1**_

**Amu POV**

Íbamos a gran velocidad por las calles de Japón y el viento mecía mi cabello, me encantaba esa sensación, el viento chocando mi cara, la luz del sol alumbrando y la compañía de alguien. De repente la radio sono, Ikuto la había prendido, estaban en comerciales, cuando terminaron pusieron una canción, no había escuchado su nombre estaba muy concentrada en el paisaje, hasta que la melodía se me hizo muy conocida…era "Sanatorium de Plastic Tree". Comencé a cantar y al parecer Ikuto igual, se sentía tan bien cantar con él, cada palabra que cantábamos se sentía tan mágica, sin darme cuenta nosotros y los charas estábamos cantando, incluso Miki, asi nos pasamos todo el recorrido.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial en su auto, que por cierto es un **Bugatti Veyron azul, salió rápidamente del auto y se posiciono al lado de mi puerta, la abrió y me extendió su mano para que la tomara, ante tal acto me sonroje y tome su mano, me ayudo a bajarme y comenzamos a caminara tomados de las manos, entramos y todos nos estaban mirando, bueno en especial a Ikuto.**

**-"**_**Si es muy guapo y es muy buen hermano, acompaña a su hermanita"- **_**escuche decir a unas chicas que estaban cerca de nosotros. Comencé a soltar la mano de Ikuto, pero este la volvió a tomar más firme.**

**-Vayamos primero a comer Amu-**_**koi-**_** me estremecí cuando me llamo asi...además quien le había dado el derecho de llamarme asi, pues yo no.**

**-Oye, 1) aun no tengo hambre, 2) no te he dado el permiso para que me llames de esa forma, 3) yo no soy nada tuyo- dije caminando y mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo**

**-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que quieres ser algo mío?- me puse mas roja de lo que estaba**

**-¡Como se te ocurre!-le espete roja como un tomate **

**-Yo solo decía…**_**AMU-KOI-**_**susurro en mi oído, creo que casi me derrito porque los pies me empezaron a temblar pero…**

**-¡MALDITO NEKO-HENTAI!- grite como loca, hizo que todo el edificio retumbara y que además las personas nos miraran, me las pagara por haberme mordido mi orejita TT. TT **

-Valla que puedes gritar…me has dejado sordo- dijo Ikuto tapándose un oído

-HMP!-mire hacia otro lado y veo una tienda en la cual vendían muchos peluches, me detuve e Ikuto igual, le agarre más fuerte la mano y corrí hacia la entrada de esa tienda arrastrando a Ikuto. Comencé a ver todos los peluches, algunos eran grandes, otros pequeños, unos de osos, otros de conejos, pero uno me llamo bastante la atención, era un gatito pequeño de color negro con ojos azules, era demasiado tierno, me dieron las ganas de comprarlo para Ikuto para dárselo de agradecimiento, asi que mientras el peleaba con una niñita por un peluche, lo compre con el dinero que tenia, se lo di a Ran para que lo fuera a dejar al auto y me fui hacia donde estaban Ikuto y la niñita peleando por un peluche.

-Disculpa pequeña, ¿este estúpido te está molestando?- le dije a la niña mostrándole una sonrisa

-Solo quiero este peluche para Utau- suspire, les quite el peluche y los dos me miraron con ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek, volví a suspirar y se lo entregue a la pequeña ella me sonrió y se fue al lado de su madre- Hay millones de peluches Ikuto, deberías madurar un poco

-Mala, era para Utau- había hecho un gesto tan tierno y gracioso que no pude evitar reírme- Oye de que te ríes- dijo medio divertid y enojado

-Tu….jajaja…cara…jajaja-

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?- dijo acercándose a mi

-Fue…demasiado…linda- dije un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-Tú también te ves linda- dijo muy cerca de mi cara. Mire hacia otro lado avergonzada pero sentí que Ikuto tomo mi barbilla y estaba acercándome a él, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-Mida mama…nee-chan y nii-chan se van a besa'- dijo la misma pequeña que estaba peleando con Ikuto hace un rato. Sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cabeza y me separe rápidamente de el

-Se-será me-mejor que si-sigamos con las co-compras- dije tartamuda, tome su mano y salimos de la tienda de peluches. Nos dirigimos ahora a una tienda donde vendían accesorios de todo tipo, gorros, pulseras, collares, etc. Hubo uno que me llamo la atención era un conjunto, un collar con un candado dorado y un trébol de cuatro hojas, y otro collar con el mismo diseño solo que era una llave.

-Tenga se lo regalo- dijo, al parecer, el dueño de la tienda extendiendo el conjunto

-No, no podría aceptarlo- le dije negándome con los brazos

-Vamos jovencita, acéptelo- no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, estaba tratando de ponérmelo pero no podía- ¿Por qué mejor no le pide ayuda a su novio?- me pregunto el dueño.

-_"¿YO?, ¿novia de Ikuto?"_- pensé sonrojada. Ikuto tomo el collar que tenía el candado y me lo puso, luego el tomo el suyo, y el tampoco poco podía asi que lo ayude un poco sonrojada

-Hacen bonita pareja, jovencitos- y el señor nos sonrió, me sonrojarme, pero también sonreí, ante tal comentario mi corazón se había puesto muy pero muy alegre

-Muchas gracias señor-dijo Ikuto y luego salimos de esa tienda

-¿No crees que son muy bonitos?-le dije

-¿Ah?... ¿qué cosa?- dijo algo despistado

-Los collares…baka-

-Sí, son bonitos, pero no se comparan con tu sonrisa- valla asi como voy esto de sonrojarme va a ser algo cotidiano ¬¬ .Luego de eso entramos a muchas tiendas, Ikuto me compro mucha pero mucha ropa, me compro ropa de hartos colores, roja, negra, azul , verde, blanco, morado, etc., estuvo a punto de comprarme algo rosado pero se lo negué, igual me lo compro el muy…bueno igual no tenia que quejarme, me había comprado un piyama, algo demostrativo, eran unos mini short rosados y una camiseta con algo de escote sin mangas. Después de tanto comprar me entro el hambre y compramos helados, yo había elegido uno de chocolate e Ikuto igualmente, por alguna razón desconocida las charas también tenían unos mini-helados, Ran de frutilla, Miki de chocolate igual que Yoru. Ikuto termino primero con su helado y luego comenzó a mirar cómo me comía el helado, me sentí acosada ante tal acto y le extendí el helado…

-Solo un poco- le dije

-Está bien, solo un poco- después de esas palabras no sé cómo ni cuándo pero yo estaba compartiendo el helado con Ikuto, me refiero a que si no fuera por el helado estaríamos besándonos. Terminamos el helado, yo estaba muy sonrojada pero cuando creí que no estaría más…-Tienes helado-dijo Ikuto mirándome

-¡¿He? ¡¿Donde?- Ikuto se acerco rápidamente a mí y con su lengua lamio la comisura de mis labios, me sonroje tanto que me había puesto del color del traje de Inuyasha, creo que mas rojo que eso

-Justamente ahí- se separo de mí y me mostro una sonrisa burlona…ahora sí que me las va a pagar

-Ikuto…-dije dulcemente y con una sonrisa, una falsa- cierra los ojos por favor-el cerro y acerque mi mano a su mejilla imitando que le iba a pegar pero justo cuando el creyó que le iba a recibir el golpe le bese rápidamente, el se sonrojo solo un poco pero fue una satisfacción verlo asi

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar. Me levante y quede detrás de él, de repente mi mano quiso la compañía de él, me estaba acercando a su mano pero cuando estaba cerca me arrepentí y la retire lentamente, sin embargo cuando yo la estaba retirando Ikuto tomo mi mano, yo mire hacia arriba y me encontré con su espalda, me sonroje y también sonreí me acerque más a él y entrelace mis dedos firmemente con los de él. Me ayudo a subirme al auto, después prendió la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción "Spica de Plastic Tree", otra vez cante pero sin su compañía, cambiaba cuando se refería a "ella", lo transformaba a "el"

**Spica (Plastic Tree)**

**Sé que fuiste tú la que me dijo,**

**Que dos estrellas son llamadas por un mismo nombre,**

**Que Tokio es decorada con coloridas luces...**

**Tantas luces que anulan la oscuridad**

_-"Una luz era la que necesitaba y en este momento está a mi lado"_

**Buscar el cielo nocturno,**

**Cuanto tiempo me llevó,**

**Todo lo que hago es por ti...**

_-"Buscar algo para alguien, algo muy hermoso, algo que alguna vez me gustaría experimentar"_

**Mira, si la luz de las estrellas reúne nuestras alejadas manos,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar me**

**Lleva a un futuro perdido,**

**Estaremos juntos para siempre,**

**Solo nosotros dos y la blanca Spica...**

-"Mire las estrellas y mis ojos brillaron cuando vi caer una estrella fugaz"

**Fuimos deshechos, incapaces de resolver la fracción de nuestro amor,**

**Está bien tener la misma respuesta que otra persona,**

**Viendo la luna desde la cima del cerro,**

**Vagando en el universo,**

**Yo canto, imitando un gato llorar**

_-"Dirigí mi vista hacia la luna llena, se veía tan hermosa, iluminando el cielo nocturno junto con las estrellas"_

**¿Cuánto faltará para que llegue el amanecer?**

**Sin mentir, sin desaparecer.**

_-"No quería que llegara el amanecer quería quedarme a su lado, cantando esta canción y mirando el cielo nocturno"_

**Si la luz de las estrellas todavía me une a un amor que**

**Había olvidado,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar**

**Futuro escondido,**

**Seguramente estaremos juntos, solo nosotros dos y la blanca Spica...**

_-Si me quedaba junto a él ¿cuál sería mi futuro?-_

**Mira, si la luz de las estrellas reúne nuestras alejadas manos,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar me lleva a un futuro perdido,**

**Si la luz de las estrellas todavía me une a un amor que había olvidado,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar ilumina**

**Un futuro escondido,**

**Estaremos juntos para siempre, solo nosotros dos y la blanca Spica...**

_-Era lo único que deseaba "estar juntos para siempre" como decía la canción"_

**Escuché una dulce, una dulce voz,**

**Tristes, Tristes lágrimas cayeron,**

**Extraño, Extraño tú corazón,**

**Pero no te volveré a ver otra vez,**

**No te veré nunca más...**

_-"Sin darme cuenta derrame una lagrima, extrañaba, de alguna forma a mis padres, quería estar con ellos, no me importaba morir, en realidad sí, porque si lo hacía no estaría con él, la persona que está a mi lado en este momento"_

**Viéndote desde aquí, tu estas lejos de mí,**

**Yo veía el pasado y el futuro.**

_-"Perdónenme, padre, madre, pero no puedo morir, porque al fin, encontré a la persona que puedo amar"_

Después no recuerdo nada mas, solo recuerdo que cuando termino la canción mis ojos derramaban lagrimas dolorosas y que alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos y limpiaba mi rostro.

_Hikari: -¿Qué les pareció?_

_Usagi: -Muy romántico ¬¬ y poca sangre -.-_

_Hikari: -Cállate, principiante, hace dos días que eres una otaku asi que no me vengas con cosas ¬¬._

_Usagi: -Si pero tú sabes que nosotras antes éramos gothic lolita… ¿acaso te olvidas?_

_Hikari: - Querida amiga mía ^^, ¿tú conoces el valor del silencio?_

_Usagi: - Pues la verdad…no -.-_

_Hikari:-Ikuto-sama me harías el placer de callar a mi tan apreciada amiga, de recompensa te dejare estar en la "jaula" con Amu, ¿sí? ^^_

_Ikuto: *apareciendo* - con mucho gusto- *haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos*_

_Usagi:- esto…Hika…como te ha ido con el psicólogo_

_Hikari:- Muy bien ^^…._

_Usagi:-¿Enserio?...no...¿No lo mataste?_

_Hikari:-Como se te ocurre no lo mate, aun está vivo, aunque creo que la cicatriz de su espalda aun no ha sanado ^^_

_Ikuto:- o.O ¿estuviste a punto de matar a tu psicólogo?_

_Hikari:-*encogiendo los hombros*- el dijo que estaba loca… y ser mejor que te deshagas de Usagi-chan ^^…a menos que quieras que Amu este con Tadagay ^^_

_Usagi: *despareciendo rápidamente*_

_Ikuto: -Usagi-chan..Ven aquí, no te hare daño_

_Hikari:- No puedes dejar que nadie haga el trabajo sucio *suspiro*…¡Usagi!, ¡Tengo una fotito tuya!...¡¿recuerdas el día del alumno?...cuando bailaste reggeaton con ese chico… ¡¿qué tal si se la muestro a tu novio?_

_Usagi:- *apareciendo* No te atreverías_

_Hikari: - ¡Ahora!_

_Usagi: *tratando de zafarse de una red*- Eres mala TT. TT_

_Hikari:- Lo sé, y ahora Ikuto como recompensa la llave de la "jaula", Amu te está esperando jijiji…Bueno amigo eso es todo, lamento mucho la demora, pero la falta de inspiración, la depresión los estudios y todas las demás cosas no me dejaban seguir…y bueno Usagi-chan es nueva en ser otaku y quiso ayudarme en el fic…ella es mas romántica que yo por lo que acepte en que me ayudara_

_¡Ah! Este cap. está dividido en 3 primero mostrado por Amu, después Ikuto y por último las charas XD_

_Matta ne!_


	12. ¿Compras o una cita? Parte 2

**12.¿Compras o una cita? Parte 2**

¿Porqué rayos debía ser tan hermosa?

El viento moviendo su pelo, la luz del sol iluminando su bello rostro. Todo de ella me incitaba a parar el maldito carro y deborármela a besos. Maldición con ella aquí no me puedo concentar en el camino. Prendí la radio para dejar de pensar en estúpideces y en la maldita radio estabanpasando los tarados comerciales, traté de controlarme hasta que para mi gran sorpresa la radio puso "Sanatorium de Plastic Tree".

Amu comenzó a cantar, su canto era tan maravilloso, mágico, agradable qu eno pude evitar secundarle. Los dos cantando al unisóno sonaba tan...genial...inclusive los charas comenzaron a cantar y también Yoru.

Cuando por fin llegamos al centro comercial y nos estacionamos, me baje rápidamente y le abrí la puerta a Amu, le ofrecí mi mano y ella avergonzada la puso sobre la mía y la ayudé a bajarse y caminamos tomados de las manos hasta la entrada de Centro Comercial.

A penas y entramos todas la chicas me estaban mirando babiendo y esuche por ahí unos rumores que no me facinaron del todo.

-"_Si es muy guapo y es muy buen hermano, acompaña a su hermanita"- _escuche decir a unas chicas que estaban cerca de nosotros. Pude notar que Amu comenzó a aflojar el agarre de su mano y caundo estaba a punto de soltarme la agarre firmemente

-Vayamos primero a comer Amu-_koi-_ ella se estremeció cuando la llame así.

-Oye, primero que nada aun no tengo hambre; segundo, no te he dado el permiso para que me llames de esa forma; y tercero, yo no soy nada tuyo- dijo caminando y mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su hermoso sonrojo

-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que quieres ser algo mío?- Comenzó a subirle los colores

-¡Como se te ocurre!-me espetó roja como un tomate

-Yo solo decía…_AMU-KOI-_susurre en su oído, creo que casi se derrito porque los pies le empezaron a temblar.

-¡MALDITO NEKO-HENTAI!- gritó como loca casi rompiendome los tímpanos, hizo que todo el edificio retumbara y que además las personas nos miraran, creo que se enojo por haberle mordido su oreja ^w^ .

-Valla que puedes gritar…me has dejado sordo- dije tapándome un oído

-HMP!-miró hacia otro lado y comenzamos a caminar, pasamos por la entrada de una tienda donde vendian peluches y me agarró más fuerte la mano y corrió hacia la entrada de esa tienda casi arrastrandome. Comencé a ver todos los peluches, algunos eran grandes, otros pequeños, unos de osos, otros de conejos, de repente senti como una niña me golpeaba.

-Estúpido quiero ese peluche-dijo la niña apuntando a un oso de felpa

-¿Enserio?- Lo miré más detalladamente y luego lo tome y se me ocurrió regalarselo a Utau.

-Olle tarado quero ese peluche...AHORA!- dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-No te lo daré- le dije sacandole la lengüa y como acto seguido ella se puso a llorar.

-Disculpa pequeña, ¿este estúpido te está molestando?- apareció Amu con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo quiero este peluche para Utau- le dije. Ella suspiró, me quitó el peluche y yo con la pendeja esa la mirarmos conojitos del gato con botas de Shrek, volvió a suspirar y se lo entreguó a la pequeña. Ella le sonrió y se fue al lado de su madre.

-Hay millones de peluches Ikuto, deberías madurar un poco.

-Mala, era para Utau- hice un berrinche de niño pequeño y ella me mirío y al parecer no pudo evitar reirse- Oye de que te ríes- le dije medio divertido y enojado.

-Tu….jajaja…cara…jajaja- dijo a penas

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?- dije acercándome a su dulce rostro.

-Fue…demasiado…linda- dijo un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-Tú también te ves linda- dije muy cerca de su cara. Miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. Tomé su barbilla y estaba acercándome a ella, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-Mida mama…nee-chan y nii-chan se van a besa'- dijo la misma pequeña que estaba peleando conmigo hace un rato. Sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cabeza y me separe rápidamente de ella

-Se-será me-mejor que si-sigamos con las co-compras- dijo tartamuda, tomó mi mano y salimos de la tienda de peluches. Nos dirigimos ahora a una tienda donde vendían accesorios de todo tipo, gorros, pulseras, collares, etc. Hubo uno que me llamo la atención era un conjunto, era una llave dorada con un trébol de cuatro y un candano con el mismo diseño

-Tenga se lo regalo- le dijo a Amu, al parecer, el dueño de la tienda extendiendo el conjunto.

-No, no podría aceptarlo- le dijo negando con los brazos.

-Vamos jovencita, acéptelo- no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, estaba tratando de ponérselo pero no podía

-¿Por qué mejor no le pide ayuda a su novio?- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.

-_"¿YO?, ¿novio de Amu?"_- pensé. Tomé el collar que tenía el candado y se lo puse, luego yo tomé el de la llave, y yo tampoco pude ponermelo. Sentí las manos de Amu sobre las mías y me ayudo a colocarmelo.

-Hacen bonita pareja, jovencitos- y el señor nos sonrió, yo también sonreí, ante tal comentario mi corazón se había puesto muy pero muy alegre-

-Muchas gracias señor-dije y luego salimos de esa tienda-

-¿No crees que son muy bonitos?-me dijo Amu.

-¿Ah?... ¿qué cosa?- dije algo despistado.

-Los collares…baka-

-Sí, son bonitos, pero no se comparan con tu sonrisa- valla asi a Amu se le hiba a ser normal sonrojarce *¬* .Luego de eso entramos a muchas tiendas. Le compré mucha pero mucha ropa a Amu, le compré ropa de hartos colores, roja, negra, azul , verde, blanco, morado, etc., estubé a punto de comprarle algo rosado pero me lo negó rotunadmente, igual se lo compré :D, le había comprado un piyama, algo demasiado...escotado y pequeño, eran unos mini short rosados y una camiseta con algo de escote sin mangas. Después de tanto comprar nos entró el hambre y compramos helados, yo había elegido uno de chocolate y Amu igual, por alguna razón desconocida las charas también tenían unos mini-helados, Ran de frutilla, Miki de chocolate igual que Yoru. Teminé primero con mi helado y luego comencé a mirar cómo Amu se comía el helado, de repente me extendió el helado…

-Solo un poco- me dijo.

-Está bien, solo un poco-.

Terminamos el helado y ella estaba muy avergonzada.

-Tienes helado-le dije.

-¡¿He? ¡¿Donde?- me acerqué rápidamente y con mi legüa lamí la comisura de sus labios, se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Justamente ahí- me separé de ella y le dí mi merjr sonrisa burlona.

-Ikuto…-dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa- cierra los ojos por favor-cerré los ojos y puso una mano en mi mejilla, pensé que me hiba a pegar y cuando hiba a recibir el golpe me beso rápidamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ella sonrió con satisfacción.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dije levantándome y comenzando a caminar. Ella se levantó y se quedó detrás de mi y al parcer querí tomar mi mano, pensé que lo hiba a hacer pero sentí quese había alejado aí que no dude en tomarla yo. Sentí como se apoyaba en mi espalda y entrelazó firmemente nuestros dedos. Le ayudé a subirse al auto y volví a prender la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción "Spica de Plastic Tree", no quería cantar mi corazón se encontraba en una gran torbulenccia de sentimientos, pero ella cantaba lo que mi hizo relajarme aunque sea un poco.

**Spica (Plastic Tree)**

**Sé que fuiste tú la que me dijo,**

**Que dos estrellas son llamadas por un mismo nombre,**

**Que Tokio es decorada con coloridas luces...**

**Tantas luces que anulan la oscuridad**

_-"Tú eres mi luz mi pequeño ángel"- pensé marándola de reojo._

**Buscar el cielo nocturno,**

**Cuanto tiempo me llevó,**

**Todo lo que hago es por ti...**

_-"Te busqué tantas veces y por fin te encuentro"-_

**Mira, si la luz de las estrellas reúne nuestras alejadas manos,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar me**

**Lleva a un futuro perdido,**

**Estaremos juntos para siempre,**

**Solo nosotros dos y la blanca Spica...**

"Dirigí mi atención hacia el horizante y pude ver como una estrella fugaz caía",

**Fuimos deshechos, incapaces de resolver la fracción de nuestro amor,**

**Está bien tener la misma respuesta que otra persona,**

**Viendo la luna desde la cima del cerro,**

**Vagando en el universo,**

**Yo canto, imitando un gato llorar**

_"Su dulce canto me hacía relajarme"_

**¿Cuánto faltará para que llegue el amanecer?**

**Sin mentir, sin desaparecer.**

_-"No quería que llegara el amanecer quería quedarme a su lado, cantando esta canción y mirando el cielo nocturno"_

**Si la luz de las estrellas todavía me une a un amor que**

**Había olvidado,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar**

**Futuro escondido,**

**Seguramente estaremos juntos, solo nosotros dos y la blanca Spica...**

_"¿Juntos para siempre?"_

**Mira, si la luz de las estrellas reúne nuestras alejadas manos,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar me lleva a un futuro perdido,**

**Si la luz de las estrellas todavía me une a un amor que había olvidado,**

**Y si el nombre de la estrella que acabo de recordar ilumina**

**Un futuro escondido,**

**Estaremos juntos para siempre, solo nosotros dos y la blanca Spica...**

_"¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?_

**Escuché una dulce, una dulce voz,**

**Tristes, Tristes lágrimas cayeron,**

**Extraño, Extraño tú corazón,**

**Pero no te volveré a ver otra vez,**

**No te veré nunca más...**

_"Derramó una lágrima, una lágrima que fue camuflada por la estrellas"._

**Viéndote desde aquí, tu estas lejos de mí,**

**Yo veía el pasado y el futuro.**

_"Puede que paresca que estemos juntos pero en realida estamos separados tanto por el futuro como por el pasado"._


End file.
